Delusi
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Karena pada akhirnya, delusi yang ia mainkan hanyalah sesuatu yang lebih kejam dari kenyataan. [KanoKido]


Suara detik jam yang menggema dan suara langkah kaki seseorang yang menuruni tangga membangunkanku nyaris seketika. Mengelus kepalaku yang terasa pening dengan kedua tangan dan berusaha merapikan rambutku yang berantakan, aku membuka mataku.

Cahaya matahari yang berwarna keemasan menyusup masuk lewat dua jendela yang tirainya telah dibuka sedikit. Angin bertiup masuk melewati sepasang kaca yang telah dilepas kuncinya, membuat tirai berwarna oranye pastel itu melambai-lambai. Agak mengerikan bagiku, karena cahaya belum terlalu terang, dan warna tirai itu pucat seperti warna putih.

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku dan berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang telah dibuka lebar. Bau makanan menguar dari lantai bawah. Mama pasti sudah mulai memasak. Suara langkah kaki lain yang pastilah milik Papa terdengar dari arah kamar mandi.

"Ah, Kano! Selamat pagi." Suara Mama menyapaku ketika aku sampai di dapur.

Pagi yang normal. Hampir monoton malah.

.

.

**Delusi **belong to **A****zureinne Karale**

**Kagerou Project **belong to **Shizen no Teki-P**

Inspired from **Honeyworks**'s **Rock Bell**

An **Alternate Universe **Fanfiction with** typo(s), **and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

Aku menguap, berjalan mengikuti orang-orang yang berjalan menuju satu arah yang kukenal pasti: Sekolah. Mengapa aku bilang 'orang-orang'? Sederhana, karena mereka bukan teman-temanku. Dan mengapa aku bilang mereka bukan 'teman-temanku'? Sederhana, karena—

Aku berjengit terkejut, dengan refleks mendesis ketika ada seseorang yang melemparkan kerikil ke kepalaku. Dilempari dengan kerikil setiap hari membuatku menjadi terbiasa, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidak terkejut ketika ditengah-tengah monolog pagiku ada yang melempar kerikil, telak di kepala pula!

Menghentikan langkahku aku meraba kepalaku dengan kedua tangan, memastikan tidak ada luka yang dapat berakibat fatal nantinya. Tidak lucu jika aku nanti mati ketika kelas sedang berlangsung, yang ada di batu nisanku bukan lagi tulisan 'Beristirahat dengan Bahagia' melainkan malah 'Beristirahat dari Kelas Matematika'.

Ketika yakin tidak ada darah yang menetes, aku melanjutkan langkahku. Melewati pemuda berambut hitam yang bertubuh tinggi, orang yang biasanya menyadari eksistensiku dan mengelus kepalaku mentang-mentang ia lebih tinggi dariku. Aku melirik sosoknya sejenak, menyadari ia tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang nyaris oranye tentang tugas musiknya. Pantas ia tidak menyadariku.

Hiruk-pikuk di sekitarku terasa seperti menghilang dengan perlahan, warna-warni yang menghiasi lingkungan di sekitarku berubah menjadi abu-abu ketika aku berjalan nyaris secara otomatis. Aku masih dapat mengingat jelas seruan yang dilemparkan Mama dan Papa pagi tadi, pertengkaran mereka adalah hal yang biasa, hingga nyaris mustahil rasanya menyebut hari yang normal tanpa peristiwa pertengkaran Mama dan Papa di dalamnya.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika mereka berhenti bertengkar dan tersenyum lebar kepada satu sama lainnya saja. Bahkan aku tahu bahwa bertengkar dengan seseorang yang sudah mengikat janji denganmu hingga mati bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dijadikan kebiasaan.

Seorang anggota komite kedisplinan menangkap tatapan mataku. Tetapi ia hanya berdiri di sana dan memiringkan kepalanya, seolah berkata tanpa suara kepadaku: 'Kau datang lagi?'.

Dasar, bukankah jika kau bersekolah kau harus datang setiap hari kecuali hari libur? Bukankah seharusnya ia tahu hal itu? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan orang-orang ini.

Aku kembali berjengit ketika sebuah kerikil lagi-lagi menimpa tubuhku, kali ini di punggungku, dan lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Pemuda dengan ban lengan berwarna merah yang dibordir dengan hiasan berwarna emas itu ikut berjengit dan menoleh ke arah sumber kerikil itu berasal. Meneriakkan 'Hey!' dengan suara yang sangat keras dan tegas hingga orang-orang di sekitar gerbang sekolah itu membeku sejenak, seperti terkena paralis.

"Siapa yang barusan melempar kerikil? Nama dan kelas, sekarang juga!" Serunya, mata hitamnya berkilat-kilat penuh dengan emosi. Aneh, seharusnya aku yang marah. Tetapi, _well_, aku tidak mau pun tidak bisa bertindak, jadi mungkin aku seharusnya berterima kasih kepadanya. Manusia seperti pemuda itu mulai langka zaman sekarang.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku memasuki perimeter sekolah. Melewati orang-orang yang tengah mengganti sepatu mereka di loker yang berderet rapi bagaikan gigi raksasa. Ketika tengah berjalan, tanpa sengaja aku menangkap sosok seorang gadis bersyal merah yang tengah mengganti sepatunya.

Gadis itu menoleh seolah merasakan tatapanku yang menusuk sisinya, ia mengerjap sebelum sebuah senyuman lebar terbentuk di wajahnya yang cantik. "Kau datang lagi?" Tanyanya, untuk kesekian kalinya sejak aku menjejakkan kaki di sekolah ini beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Aku tidak menjawab, gadis itu tertawa.

Suaranya membahana, mengingatkanku kepada suara kerincing bel yang ditiup angin musim panas. Sungguh orang yang baik dan terlihat menyenangkan, mengapa semua manusia tidak seperti dirinya saja ya?

**.**

Aku berjalan menuju tangga yang mengarah ke atap sekolah, berhati-hati agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Pelajaran sangat membosankan, kesempatan membolos itu tidak pernah datang dua kali, jadi mengapa tidak kucoba sebelum kesempatan itu hilang?

Pintu besi atap sudah terbuka ketika aku sampai di tangga teratas. Sudah ada orang diluar sana. Aku melongokkan kepalaku, sesosok pemuda yang mengenakan _blazer _biru tua—seorang kakak kelas, setahun lebih tua—sudah ada di sana, tidur telentang menghadap lazuardi yang sepi tanpa awan.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dia menyadariku sebelum aku sempat mengambil langkah ketiga dari balik pintu besi. Mata hitamnya hampa akan emosi yang berarti, sayu dan memberikan impresi ia selalu bosan apapun peristiwa yang terjadi. Rambut hitamnya berantakan, seolah tak pernah disisir supaya benar-benar rapi. Ia tersenyum tipis, senyumnya aneh, seolah satu senyuman itu mengambil semua tenaga yang ia miliki.

Ia menggesturkan satu tangannya, mengajakku mendekat, dan aku menuruti keinginannya. Ia mengingatkanku kepada pemuda berambut hitam yang memiliki mata sewarna cokelat tua itu. Satu-satunya orang yang menyadari eksistensiku dan tidak melempariku dengan kerikil ketika matanya menangkap sosokku. Sepertinya ia orang yang baik—

Ia mengelus kepalaku.

Kutarik kata-kataku, anggap saja pujian barusan tidak pernah dan tidak akan ada.

Mentang-mentang ia lebih tua setahun dariku, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk mengelus kepalaku seolah aku ini anak kecil yang tidak berdaya. Aku sudah tumbuh menjadi lebih tua, dan dia membuat rambutku berantakan tanpa peduli, persis seperti Mama.

Suara derit pintu besi yang terbuka untuk ketiga kalinya membuat gerakan tangan pemuda itu berhenti. Mata hitamnya beralih ke arah sosok baru yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Ah, ternyata yang membuka pintu besi itu adalah gadis bersyal merah dengan senyum baik hati yang selalu kutemui di loker. Bahkan di cuaca sepanas ini ia masih mengenakan syal panjang yang menjuntai hingga pinggangnya itu. Daya tahannya terhadap panas pasti sangat luar biasa, karena gadis itu tidak berkeringat pemuda berambut hitam ini.

"Shintaro-kun, gurunya tidak datang, kau bisa masuk ke kelas dan tidur di sana." Gadis itu memanggil Kisaragi Shintaro, tersenyum. Aku nyaris dapat melihat latar belakang di sekitarnya berubah, penuh dengan bling-bling yang menyilaukan. "Ah, kau yang tadi pagi."

Aku mengangguk ketika menyadari mata cokelat tuanya berpindah ke arahku. Orang bernama Shintaro itu ikut menoleh ke arahku dan mengelus kepalaku kembali sebelum berdiri dari duduknya dan membersihkan celananya dari debu imajiner.

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata hampa akan harapan itu lalu melangkah pergi dari atap sekolah, meninggalkan gadis bersyal merah yang memanggilnya barusan. Suara langkah kakinya yang berat menggema hingga ke atap. Gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu tersenyum ke arahku sebelum berbalik, menutup pintu besi yang senantiasa berderit itu di belakangnya.

Tidak, aku tidak kesepian. Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan rasa hampa ini.

Tidak, aku tidak bohong.

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku dan berputar, menatap dirgantara yang hanya dihiasi dengan matahari yang menggantung tanpa lelah di singgasana miliknya. Cahaya keemasan itu membuat mataku silau, merangsangku untuk bersin, jadi aku menutup mataku dan berusaha mendengarkan suara-suara di sekitar tempatku duduk.

Samar-samar, aku dapat mendengar suara tawa dari ruang kelas dua lantai di bawahku, suara piano serta gitar dari ruang musik di sisi utara sekolah, dan suara gemerisik dedaunan serta rerumputan yang menari bersama angin panas dan kering. Jika aku berkonsentrasi lebih, aku hampir dapat mendengar suara pantulan bola basket dari _gym _di ujung perimeter sekolah dan suara peluit guru olahraga dari lapangan di depan sana.

Dikelilingi suara yang terdengar sangat samar membuatku terasa ... hampa.

Tidak, aku tidak kesepian. Aku masih punya Mama dan Papa biarpun nyaris semua manusia melempariku dengan kerikil karena mata emasku yang tak biasa. Mereka menyebutnya apa? Ah, ya. Sewarna amber. Apakah ada yang salah dengan hal itu?

Padahal aku juga makhluk hidup, loh. Jangan-jangan mereka iri kepadaku karena mataku sangat jarang dimiliki makhluk hidup? Bisa saja, warna paling langka yang pernah kulihat lewat layar televisi adalah merah membara, dan milikku adalah keemasan, jauh lebih keren dari warna lazuardi yang lazim dimiliki orang barat atau hijau sewarna dedaunan musim semi.

Aku membuka mataku, dengan sengaja menghindari matahari agar aku tidak bersin lagi. Suara bel yang membahana menggema di telingaku, menjadi lagu nina bobo paling absurd selagi kesadaranku pelan-pelan menghilang.

**.**

Aku mendorong pintu rumah perlahan, memberikan sedikit celah agar tubuhku bisa masuk. Tidak ada yang menjawab panggilanku di luar rumah sedari tadi. Mama pasti tertidur lagi, ia memang memiliki kebiasaan tidak mengunci pintu ketika tidur siang, sebaiknya ia mengubah kebiasaannya jika tak ingin ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada rumah dan dirinya.

Setelah memakan makanan kecil yang disiapkan Mama, aku menaiki tangga untuk membangunkannya. Lazuardi sudah dipenuhi semburat oranye, bintang pertama sudah muncul barusan. Mama biasanya sudah mulai membuat makan malam sekarang.

Aku melompat naik ke tempat tidur, menyentuh lengan Mama dengan satu tangan. Aku berjengit, menarik tanganku kembali ketika merasakan suhu tubuh Mama yang sangat kontras dengan suhu tubuhku, sangat tinggi hingga terasa seperti aku baru saja memegang api. Aku dapat mendengar desah napas Mama yang terdengar pendek-pendek, terdengar menyakitkan.

Mataku membesar, aku harus apa?

Panik, aku melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke lantai bawah, aku mendorong pintu rumah terbuka dan berseru, berteriak minta tolong. Mataku berkaca-kaca, ingin rasanya aku menangis, tetapi Mama membutuhkanku. Aku tidak boleh menangis, aku harus kuat. Tetapi aku harus melakukan apa?

Aku berseru, berteriak, menjerit sembari menahan dadaku yang terasa sakit. Aneh, kenapa tidak ada yang datang? Kenapa orang-orang malah lewat begitu saja tanpa menoleh? Apakah mereka tidak peduli dengan keadaan Mama di dalam rumah?

Ketika sosok Papa muncul dari balik belokan, aku segera menghampirinya dan menarik celananya, menunjuk pintu rumah yang terbuka. Kita harus cepat, ada yang salah dengan Mama. Bagaimana jika Mama mati? Aku menarik ujung celana Papa sekuat tenaga.

Tetapi Papa malah menendangku hingga aku tersungkur. Matanya yang dingin menatapku seolah mengatakan 'Kau tidak dibutuhkan lagi' dengan sangat sadisnya, membuatku membeku, tak berani menggerakkan barang satu otot saja.

Ia kemudian berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju pintu rumah dan menutupnya dengan hantaman keras. Tak membukanya biarpun aku mencakari kayu berwarna cokelat tersebut dan kembali berseru, aku harus tahu keadaan Mama.

Papa akhirnya membuka pintunya. Matanya yang dingin menatapku masih sama. Ia terlihat lebih marah dari yang sebelumnya, "Pergi. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan istriku membelimu, ia alergi bulu kucing, ia sakit karena kau."

Dan pintu itu kembali tertutup dengan suara hantaman keras.

**.**

Aku berlari, melewati kaca toko-toko di pinggir trotoar yang mengkilap, yang memantulkan bayangan seekor kucing dengan bulu kuning-oranye, yang memantulkan bayanganku, yang membuatku tersadar dari delusiku, yang membuat dadaku perih, yang membuatku frustasi.

Apakah salah jika seekor kucing sepertiku berdelusi menjadi seorang manusia yang dicintai?

Mata emasku nyalang, menelusuri setiap inchi kota yang jauh berbeda dari tempat yang aku tinggalkan. Apakah aku berlari selama itu? Senja bahkan belum sepenuhnya berganti menjadi malam. Lima bintang berkelip di langit yang dipenuhi semburat keunguan, sinar matahari mengintip dari celah-celah bangunan, orang-orang masih berlalu-lalang, masih tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitar mereka.

Apakah Papa dan Mama mencemaskanku? Sepertinya tidak. Papa sendiri yang bilang aku tidak dibutuhkan. Apakah Mama sudah sembuh? Semoga iya, aku sudah tak lagi di sana, sudah tak ada lagi penyebab penyakitnya di rumah itu. Ia pasti sudah sembuh.

Aku melangkah perlahan, tatapanku mulai buram dengan air mata. Apakah kucing bisa menangis? Aku sudah tak dapat lagi membedakan garis antara kenyataan dan delusi.

Kemudian, aku melihat sosoknya.

Ia tengah duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di taman, menggambar dengan sepatunya di atas pasir yang kering. Rambutnya yang hijau panjang dikuncir tinggi, plester dan perban menghiasi kulitnya yang putih, mata cokelat tuanya menatap kosong pasir di hadapannya.

Ragu, aku mendekatinya, mengeong. Ia menoleh, mengerjap.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, membuat sejumput surai hijaunya yang membingkai wajahnya jatuh menutupi matanya. Ia turun dari bangkunya dan berjongkok di hadapanku. Dengan perlahan mengelus kepalaku, mengangkat tubuhku dan memindahkannya ke pangkuannya. Ia memegang satu tanganku, mengamati cakar-cakarku yang terpotong rapi.

Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?

Ia kembali mengelus kepalaku, sebuah senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajahnya yang cantik. Apakah kau memiliki keluarga? Ataukah kau diusir juga sepertiku? Apakah kau akan menendangku juga? Ataukah kau akan pergi seperti orang-orang yang kutemui itu?

Kemudian, gadis itu tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhku, memelukku dengan erat seolah ia tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Ia mengelus kepalaku dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menahan tubuhku agar tetap berada didekatnya. Hangat. Rasanya hangat.

Senang rasanya melihat masih ada yang menghargai seekor kucing yang senantiasa berdelusi bahwa dirinya manusia, makhluk sederajat yang menguasai semesta. Mungkinkah di suatu dunia paralel di suatu tempat, delusiku adalah sebuah kenyataan?

Air mata yang sedari tadi membuat pandanganku buram akhirnya terjatuh.

Apakah kau sendirian, hey, gadis berambut hijau?

Aku juga sendirian. Kita identik. Tetapi kurasa kau tidak ditendang dari rumahmu, kan?

Apakah kau memiliki teman? Jika tidak, apakah kau mau menjadi temanku?

Kita sama-sama kesepian, bukankah lebih baik jika kita bersama? Dengan begitu, kita sama-sama tidak akan kesepian lagi, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan Azu :**

Halo, fandom Kagerou Project, salam kenal! *tebar bunga mawar* Dan halo juga untuk kalian, penggemar KanoKido, biarkan Azu berlayar bersama kalian di ship ini, oke? XD

Well, ini tidak bisa dibilang full KanoKido sih, agak terlalu slight malah, jadi Azu minta maaf jika fict ini sangat mengecewakan, Azu sebenarnya masih baru di personality Kano yang ribet dan nyaris merajai rangking 'karakter-yang-personalitynya-ribet-gak-karuan' bagi Azu. Jadi Azu minta maaf kalo Kano-nya OOC. Sebenarnya Azu berusaha buat Child!Kano yang masih inosen, tapi hasilnya malah... maaf. *sembah sujud*

Oke, jadi ceritanya di sini Kano itu kucing yang ingin menjadi manusia, terinspirasi dari Rock Bell, lagu buatan Honeyworks yang dinyanyikan IA. Mungkin Azu akan buat sequel dimana Kano itu manusia dan Kido itu kucing selesai UAS atau cerita dari sudut pandang Kido, tergantung inspirasi.

Azu akan sering berkunjung ke sini~ Ada yang mau fanfictnya direview? *wink* Tapi maaf sekali, Azu tidak dapat menerima fanfict dengan pairing SetoMary, hahaha—

Ahem, dan tertarik mengunjungi fanfict crossover pertama Azu? Judulnya The Basketball Which Mekakushi-Dan Plays, kunjungan dan review kalian sangat berarti bagi Azu!

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
